The present invention relates to a resilient sheet of connect port for isolating electromagnetic waves and, more particularly, to a resilient sheet of connect port, which is retained on a rear window of the case of a computer through a plurality of bumps and contacts a rear plate set of the case of the computer through a plurality of raised points of resilient projective ears. Thereby, the count of contact points of the resilient sheet with the rear plate set can be increased so that electromagnetic (EM) waves will not leak easily.
For general electronic products, when the internal electronic components thereof operate, EM waves will be generated and emitted out because of EM oscillation. The EM waves have negative influences on the human body. Moreover, due to rapid development of electronics and information industries, computers have been widely used. Computers of fast speed cause larger influences because of higher frequency. Therefore, when designing and manufacturing computers, the problem of preventing EM waves must be carefully considered so as to reduce the extent of leakage of EM waves to minimum.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art resilient sheet of connect port comprises a main body 1a of rectangular sheet and an outer frame 10a, which is bent toward the same direction from four edges of the main body 1a. The cross section of the outer frame 10a is U-shaped, and a plurality of bumps 11a equally spaced are formed on the outer side surface thereof. The resilient sheet of connect port is retained on a rear window of the case of a computer through the bumps 11a. A resilient plate 12a then contacts a rear plate set 2a. 
However, because both the rear plate set 2a and the resilient plate 12a of the resilient sheet of connect port are metal plates, they can not made completely flat in the fabrication process, and they will easily deform due to external forces so that they cannot stick each other tightly, as shown in FIG. 2A. Moreover, because there are very few contact points, many gaps will be formed so that the effect of isolating EM waves cannot be obtained. The present invention aims to resolve the above problems in prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a resilient sheet of connect port for isolating EM waves. A plurality of resilient projective ears are formed on the edges of an outer frame of the resilient sheet. Raised points are formed on the resilient projective ears. The count of contact points of the resilient sheet with a rear plate set of the case of a computer is increased through the contact of the raised points with the rear plate set so that the extent of leakage of EM waves can be reduced.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: